


forever love

by nagaiyume



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	forever love

雅贵的睡觉姿势和他平时给人的印象完全不同。他总是蜷缩在那里，尽可能抱住自己的膝盖，像个婴儿，又或者像一只被煮熟的大虾。  
広斗站在床边看他，雅贵的呼吸均匀绵长，偶尔发出一点呼声，完全不像一个刚刚彻夜喝过酒的醉鬼。  
広斗喜欢吃虾，更喜欢吃醉虾。  
他舔舔嘴唇，雅贵这个酒鬼，只顾着兴高采烈地拉自己拼酒，完全没注意他偷偷倒掉了很多。  
所以，就算现在被偷袭也不是我的错，是你太松懈了，雅贵。  
広斗弯下身子，轻轻嗅着雅贵脖颈间的味道，奇妙的是，即便喝了不知道多少种酒，雅贵身上也只是散发着淡淡的酒精香气，広斗的鼻尖蹭过他略显凌乱的棕发，痒痒的，带着心也一并骚动起来。  
酒不醉人人自醉，多半就是这个意思吧。  
雅贵似乎感到了外界的骚扰，他挪动一下身体，把自己更深的蜷缩起来，从背后看俨然变成了一个球体。  
広斗屈身向前，一条腿跪在床上，右手撑在雅贵抱起的胳膊之间，居高临下地专心看着他的侧脸。被前发遮住的眼睛紧闭着，雅贵长长的睫毛微微颤抖，不知道是不是在做梦。平时啰嗦个不停的嘴巴也安静地合拢，勾勒出姣好的唇形，引得人很想狠狠吻上去。  
広斗低头轻吻雅贵的胳膊，隔着T恤的布料也依然能感到结实的肌肉线条起伏。其实认真打起来的话，自己是不是雅贵的对手还真的没法定论，但是没办法，谁叫这个人就是这么爱自己呢？  
広斗勾起嘴角，他现在完全跪在了雅贵身边，伏下身子，上半身轻压在雅贵的胳膊上，手顺着他的T恤下摆探入，手掌抚过结实的腹肌一路向上，来到他在広斗看来有点锻炼过度的胸肌上。  
但是胸肌凸起的弧度却刚好可以契合広斗的手掌，他轻轻揉捏着那两块充满弹性的肌肉，手指蹭过乳头，雅贵迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，身子颤了颤。  
広斗把嘴唇贴在雅贵的耳边吹气：“雅贵，雅贵。”  
在雅贵刚刚不耐烦的想要张口问你做什么时，広斗低头吻住了他。  
毫无防备的唇齿被顶开，広斗卷住雅贵无力的舌头吸吮，不知不觉间雅贵的身体已经舒展开，变成了被広斗整个压在身下的姿势。他闭着眼睛，酒精带来的晕眩感还没有完全退去，头就像枕在棉花上，広斗的体重带来了一阵压迫感，他抬起手拍拍広斗的背，对方听话的松开了他的嘴唇。  
“怎么了？”  
“你好重。”雅贵没有睁眼，他的声音带着一丝鼻音，又轻又柔，在広斗听来就像在撒娇。  
“醒了？”広斗低头吻他的脖子，顺手把雅贵的T恤卷上胸口，抬起他的胳膊帮他脱了下来。  
“一大早发什么情啊你？”雅贵嘴上说，对于広斗的手伸进他睡裤的行为却没有抵抗，只是在広斗触摸到他炽热的身体中心时不自觉地夹紧了双腿。  
“嗯……”听见雅贵发出舒服的叹息，広斗加快了手上的动作，很快雅贵就抓着他的胳膊颤抖地释放在他的手心。  
雅贵终于睁开眼睛，带着一点怨念看向広斗：“衣服都弄脏了。”  
“没事，我来洗就好。”広斗说着一把褪下雅贵的睡裤和内裤，清晨的天气还有点凉，一下子变成赤身裸体饶是健康的雅贵也忍不住打了个冷颤。  
“冷吗？没事，一会就热了。”広斗说着也脱掉自己的衣服，雅贵叹口气：“我可爱的弟弟什么时候变得这么色情了。”  
“还不都是因为你。”広斗又伏上来，肌肤相贴的快感让他们叹息，仿佛他们就是为了彼此契合而生。  
広斗吻了雅贵的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，一路向下，蜻蜓点水般吻遍了雅贵的身体，却故意避开他又逐渐挺立的分身，舌尖在大腿根部打转。雅贵不耐烦地踹了広斗一脚，当然比起打架的时候，这一脚叫做瘙痒还差不多。  
広斗微微一笑，舌尖顺着挺立的柱体缓缓舔上去，带来的快感让雅贵忍不住伸手抓住了広斗的头发。在広斗把它完全吞进嘴里的时候，雅贵终于无法抑制地呻吟出声。完全不给雅贵反应的机会，広斗开始迅速地上下摆动头颅吮吸起来。  
随着雅贵的呻吟声越来越大，他抓着広斗头发的力度也让広斗知道他濒临释放边缘，却在最后一刻松开了嘴巴。  
“你？”雅贵湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着広斗，可怜的分身前端滴着透明的液体，得不到释放的感觉让他的眼中含满泪水，想伸手去抚慰自己却被広斗抓住了手腕。  
“这次只靠后面试试？”広斗带着笑意和恶意的声音在耳边响起，雅贵觉得自己一定是被酒精和快感冲昏了头脑，竟然鬼使神差地点头答应了。  
下一秒他就被整个翻了过来，变成了跪趴在床上的姿势。広斗的手压在他的腰上：“那么请你好好配合，哥哥。”  
広斗的炽热蹭过雅贵的大腿，雅贵发现自己竟然为了将要到来的情事紧张到颤抖。多半是因为最近太忙没有做，加上他也不好意思对広斗开口导致积累太多的原因吧。  
広斗的手指在密处缓缓画着圈，见雅贵紧张地缩起了肩膀，他拿起润滑液倒在雅贵的股缝间，然后一根手指慢慢探进了雅贵的身体。  
久未被开拓的身体本能地排斥着异物，被蠕动的肠壁紧紧包裹的感觉让広斗很想马上就和雅贵结合在一起，但是知道一段时间没做过雅贵的身体肯定会变得非常紧，为了不让他受伤，他还是耐心的开拓着。  
碰到某一处的时候雅贵的身体骤然颤抖，抑制不住的呻吟从口中逸出，他双手紧紧抓着床单，在広斗不间断的攻击下剧烈喘息着，让広斗总有一种下一秒他就要断气的错觉。  
终于随着一声闷哼，雅贵释放在床单上，然后疲惫地趴下去，整个人都软得像没了骨头。  
“有这么爽吗？”広斗凑过来舔他的耳垂，雅贵想白他一眼，却又被捞着腰跪在了床上，“下面到我了。”  
被远粗于手指的性器分开身体的感觉并不好受，雅贵用力深呼吸试图放松自己，広斗被紧紧绞住也不太舒服。他暂停动作，用大拇指轻轻揉着两人的连接处，等雅贵更加放松一点，他才扶着雅贵的臀部慢慢把自己全部推进去。  
终于到底的时候两人同时松了口气，広斗没有动，他静静感受着被雅贵包裹的温暖。从发现自己感情到告白，広斗并没用多少时间，他想与其自己纠结，倒不如把问题丢给雅贵，看他会怎么解决。  
果然从这个思考方式来看，他是被雅贵宠过头了。  
只是想不到雅贵在最初的震惊后很快就接受了告白，他甚至傻笑着说还以为自己要暗恋一辈子。这下倒是换広斗觉得不可思议，雅贵总是随时能给他带来惊喜，也难怪不止一个人被他迷住，不过既然雅贵选择的是自己，那么就没有再放手的道理。  
雅贵因为広斗没有动作而感到疑惑，他把腰放得更低，使得臀部和広斗的大腿根部更加紧密的贴合在一起。他回头看着広斗，平时明亮清澈的大眼睛里此刻含满水汽，带着不可言喻的色情感觉，只需一瞥，就让広斗动摇不已。  
広斗轻轻晃了晃腰，雅贵刚刚释放过的身体还非常敏感，他嗯了一声，把脸埋在床单里，一副任人索求的模样。  
広斗低头吻他的背，下身缓缓地开始抽插，同时双手抚上雅贵胸前的乳珠。上下夹击似乎让雅贵不能忍受，他抓着床单想要往前爬，又被広斗捉住腰固定住，然后用力抽送起来。肉体拍击的声音在室内响起，润滑液在交合处发出了水声，雅贵已经不能控制自己的声音，他全部的精力都集中在那个不停进出身体的热块上。一想到它属于広斗，就有种不止是身体，而是连心都被填满的感觉。  
他以为自己大概永远都等不到広斗会对他态度温柔的那一天，更不要说是爱情。本来爱上自己兄弟这件事，如果被広斗知道，多半也会被嫌弃和厌恶，所以他一直隐藏的很好。直到有一天被広斗推倒在沙发上强吻并告白后，他才发现自己之前所做的努力都变成了无用功。  
“我们是兄弟啊！”当他试图用无力的理由拒绝広斗，希望他只是一时迷茫不要走上歧途时，広斗定定地看着他：“我不管别人怎么想，我要的人从开始到现在，都只有你，雅贵。”  
还记得自己用傻笑掩饰想要落泪的心情，却在被広斗拉进怀里的瞬间卸下了所有武器。那晚是他们的第一次，虽然笨手笨脚的，広斗还是尽可能温柔的完成了属于他们的仪式。  
下体突然被人抓住，身后传来広斗不满的声音：“想什么呢？”  
“想你。”雅贵毫不掩饰自己的爱意，広斗反倒别扭起来，他粗鲁地揉搓了几下雅贵的下身，在他喊痛的时候放了手，又开始专心攻城略地。  
最终在雅贵的第三次释放和広斗的闷哼声中，两人重重地倒在床上。広斗抽出自己之后整个人压在雅贵身上，雅贵声音有点哑：“你重死了，快闪开。”  
“雅贵，”広斗轻轻蹭了蹭雅贵的耳朵，“我爱你。”  
雅贵笑了，他扭过头和広斗接吻，看着他的眼睛：“我也爱你。“  
永远都爱你。

END


End file.
